<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Dream of You by wonusbeaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546471">When I Dream of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusbeaut/pseuds/wonusbeaut'>wonusbeaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusbeaut/pseuds/wonusbeaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo keeps dreaming of Mingyu that he's sure it's tainting his reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Dream of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo keeps dreaming of Mingyu that he's sure it's tainting his reality.</p><p>It started a few months ago when he was out with Minghao at a local café on their vacant. He remembered him saying that he has someone to introduce to him, since apparently Minghao had had enough of Wonwoo staying inside his shell when he's a year away from graduating college.</p><p>In Wonwoo's defense, he doesn't see any problem with being an introvert. He already has a decent amount of friends other than Minghao, it's just he likes hanging out with him the most. He has no problems talking to strangers too.</p><p>That is, until, Mingyu was in front of him.</p><p>Kim Mingyu is an Engineering student who is, according to Minghao, a very bubbly guy that's the exact copy of him. He loves reading, knows how to paint and is incredibly tall too. Wonwoo doesn't necessarily agree on that, as he notices Mingyu is less more talkative than Minghao.</p><p>"You remember Wonwoo, right? He's the one I was talking about the last time we met."</p><p>Mingyu's eyes met with Minghao's before directing them to his. The young man smiled at him before nodding, "It's nice to finally meet you, Wonwoo."</p><p>He cleared his throat, not sure if he's supposed to bring his hand up for a shake or just nod back at him. In the end he smiled at him and said,</p><p>"You too, Mingyu."</p><p>Scared that it's going to be awkward, he immediately turned to Minghao and nudges him.</p><p>"You said he was a hyung, right?"</p><p>Minghao turned to him with a silly smile while he hears the small laugh of Mingyu.</p><p>"No, stupid. I didn't say anything.. but he's a dongsaeng. A year younger than you, I believe."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He cleared his throat again and looked at Mingyu.</p><p>"He looks older than me, though." He laughed and asked, "I'm on my third year, how about you?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled before answering, "I'm a sophomore. Minghao is right, I'm a year younger than you."</p><p>He saw Minghao nodding at his peripheral vision, but didn't bring much of a thought to that. He didn't know anything else to say, so he brought his vision to his hands which he didn't know he was playing with. He heard Mingyu clearing his throat. <em> Why am I being like this? I should just ask whatever! </em></p><p>"Uh, do you want anything to eat? I'll treat you, since I'm your hyung."</p><p>He tried not to sound awkward, but failed as he stuttered on his last sentence. Fortunately, Mingyu looked past that and shaked his head.</p><p>"We just met, it would be rude for me to agree. I'm not that hungry anyway, so it's alright."</p><p>He nodded and sighed. <em> This is so fucking awkward. This is why I don't like being around strangers for so long. I know I said I'm good talking to strangers but I take that back now. Plus, when I meant talking to strangers I meant asking for directions and shit, not meeting and getting to know them like this. I should've told Minghao I have other things- </em></p><p>"Oops, ten minutes 'till our next class. We need to go now, Mingyu. We'll see you around."</p><p>Wonwoo heard the sound of chairs creaking snapping him back to reality. He stood up too and looked at Mingyu. </p><p>".. It was great to meet you, Mingyu. Let's hang together again some time."</p><p>He didn't know why he said what he said, but he hoped the younger won't hold onto that. Not when he basically ignored him for the most of the time they were together.</p><p>Mingyu nodded and smiled at him. "Should we go back together? Or you guys have to go somewhere else first?"</p><p>Minghao was about to say yes when Wonwoo stopped him. There's no way they're gonna go back to campus together. He bid goodbye already, that's gonna be so awkward. He wouldn't stand it.</p><p>"Yeah, actually. I have to meet Soonyoung at the bus stop."</p><p>"What? You're not going to class?"</p><p>"I am, we have something to discuss about. He's going home in a few minutes."</p><p>He left before them, saying goodbyes and smiling sweetly at Mingyu. Mingyu seemed like a good guy, Wonwoo's gonna admit that. He's just.. not very good at strangers, after all.</p><p>He wasn't lying when he said he had to meet Soonyoung. He wasn't gonna meet him at a bus stop to talk about their project. That could've been easily done at their apartment, good thing Minghao didn't catch that. And Wonwoo hoped he wouldn't until he's not with Mingyu anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you like it :) feedbacks are warmly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>